role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
ShodaiPutera
ShodaiPutera (初代プテラ ShodaiPutera) is a giant pteranodon and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality ShodaiPutera is pretty basic and carefree, liking to soar around in the air and eat in peace. ShodaiPutera usually prefers to fly alone and wander off in his territory. History Debut: Neo Axor Conquers the World ShodaiPutera first appeared in Memphis, Tennesee during Neo Axor's rampage. ShodaiPutera originally lived peacefully underground for years up until then Neo Axor's storm he was causing was so loud and effective that the dinosaurs who lived underground were awakened and startled. A Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Triceratops were also in the middle of a chase, causing the ShodaiTorikera to flee and burst out from underground, heading up to the city. ShodaiPutera followed, flying out of the hole ShodaTorikera made and began to fly around the city. ShodaiPutera initially stayed out of the battle and flew around some more, ignoring the storm, but then Neo Axor sent down lightning from the sky, striking at ShodaiPutera's area, sending ShodaiPutera crashing against a building. Just as ShodaiPutera tried to escape, Neo Axor grabbed him by the wings but before he could inflict any harm at him, Gamera then appeared and fired plasma fireballs at Neo Axor, freeing ShodaiPutera. As ShodaiPutera then flew back into battle, Neo Axor this time caught ShodaiPutera in the air and fired his Slave Rays at him, taking control and causing ShodaiPutera to become one of Neo Axor's servants. ShodaiPutera then attacked Gamera, pecking at him with his beak. Gamera then thwacked ShodaiPutera out of the way with his arms, sending him down to the ground. Following ShodaiTirano's and ShodaiTorikera's enslavement, ShodaiPutera then teamed up with his comrade dinosaurs and fought off Gamera for Neo Axor. ShodaiPutera once again pecked at Gamera's wounds and one of his arms, before then Gamera slashed his arm blades at ShodaiPutera's wings, causing him to fly down and crash land, taking him out of the battle. After Neo Axor became heavily injured, Neo Axor ordered his dinosaurs to retreat; and so ShodaiPutera, ShodaiTorikera and ShodaiTirano then retreated, following their master Neo Axor elsewhere. Rebuilding the Mu Empire ShodaiPutera briefly appeared in the RP flying over and checking up on Neo Axor's slaves. He cawed and then screeched, flying overhead and making sure that they stayed in line. Enhance the Dinosaurs! ShodaiPutera later appeared to follow Neo Axor along with the other dinosaur followers to his lair, where the special new ooze that Neo Axor had found could further enhanced his dinosaur followers. Neo Axor threw his ooze at ShodaiPutera along with ShodaiTorikera causing them to be enhanced both second and third. ShodaiPutera was at first confused, but then came to realize how much more powerful and bigger he had become. ShodaiPutera tested out his abilities and was amazed; firing his new flame breath from out his mouth and into the air. Neo Axor then told his dinosaur followers to go out and train themselves, to which ShodaiPutera and the rest did. Compulsory Service ShodaiPutera later appeared in Salem, Oregon and quickly began wreaking havoc, breathing down a stream of flames down below. Sleeping in a lake in Salem, Oregon, Yagosu was awakened by the rampage of ShodaiPutera and ShodaiTorikera. Rising from the lake and curious of the two monsters, he roared to get their attention. In response, ShodaiTorikera charged towards him and knocked him back. Retaliating, Yagosu blasted a stream of fire towards him. Flying by, ShodaiPutera fired his own blast of fire, which Yagosu shielded himself a giants by covering his face with his claws. Yagosu then fired another blast towards ShodaiPutera, but was surprised when he sent down another fireball and grabbed ShodaiPuteras leg in the confusion. He was then knocked down by ShodaiTorikera's horn missiles, and left on the ground. Yagosu smacked ShodaiPutera with his claw when he picked him, un-amused, But was wounded heavily when ShodaiTorikera stabbed him with his horns. ShodaiTirano then arrived and knocked him out with his tail. The three Dino’s then carried him, back to the island of their master, Neo Axor. Lifting up Yagosu's wounded form and insulting him, he was enslaved by Neo Axors Slave rays and then kneeled before him, completely under his control. The three dinosaurs, ShodaiPutera included, then roared out to the skies. Neo Axor vs. The Crystal Legion ShodaiPutera then participated in the final battle for Neo Axor where he acted as one of his chief soldiers, fighting off Harpy Gyaos and Neo Krystalak. He breathed down a stream of flames and repeatedly fired down fireballs onto their area, but he was soon taken down by Neo Obsidius. Following the demise of Neo Axor, ShodaiPutera was depowered and his whereabouts remained unknown for a while. To Be or Nazi Be ShodaiPutera returned when he was captured by Victory Demon and Eisernes Kreuz captured him along with ShodaiTorikera and ShodaiTirano and were he was brainwashed by one of Victory Demon's brainboxes, thus recruiting him into part Victory Demon's forces. He and the other dinosaurs were led by Wolfman into the battle of Poland. ShodaiPutera mainly fought against Sevengar, flying away from his missiles and divebombing at him with himself, using his sharp beak. The two fought for a while, but Sevengar ended up victorious. ShodaiPutera was later then beamed up back to Mars along with the other defeated Martian Nazis members in Poland. Abilities * Flight: '''ShodaiPutera can fly at fast speeds in the air, being able to fly at Mach 6. * '''Sharp Beak: '''ShodaiPutera has a very sharp beak that he can use to peck against his foes. It is like a sharp knife. * '''Flames: Following his enhancement due to Neo Axor's special ooze; ShodaiPutera can breathe out a deadly stream of flames that are unbearably hot and very flammable and can set fire to trees rapidly. He lost this power following the demise of Neo Axor. ** Fireballs: ShodaiPutera can also shoot out fireballs from his mouth as well. He lost this power following the demise of Neo Axor. Trivia * ShodaiPutera was the first of the prehistoric creatures to be seen in The Last Dinosaur. * ShodaiPutera was the first monster to be enslaved by Neo Axor's Slave Rays. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)